megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Obihiro
Sean Obihiro, known as in Japan, is an orphan from the Mega Man Battle Network series who is the leader of the criminal organization Gospel, being known as the . Game History Background Sean Obihiro lost his parents to a plane crash caused by net-terrorism. Afterwards, he was shipped to his closest relatives, who treated him cruelly. His experiences as an orphan by society at large were also horrible, having been ostracized. It was in large part because of this that he withdrew from and began harboring an intense anger and fear of society, not even capable of believing in the concept of friendship and thus only able to trust computers and machines. He was also lonely by consequence, but his traumatic past prevented himself from ever opening up to people. He then decided to make friends on the net, which ultimately resulted in the creation of Gospel. ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 Five years later, Sean (now 10 years oldSean is one year younger than Lan, and can be rather self-centered. The surname "Obihiro" (which means "wide belt" in Japan) is a play on the term "broadband." - Yūji Ishihara, ''Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works page 35), the leader of the Gospel, disguised himself with a protective suit, which also gave him the illusion of being far older than he actually was, and also gave commands to his peons. In large part because of his untrusting nature, he also instituted a one-chance policy regarding his minions, meaning his minions, should they fail him, either end up killed or otherwise left to their fate if arrested, or in the case of mercenaries, simply terminating their employment. He's first seen in the airplane Gauss Magnus hijacked, and later in Gospel's headquarters. Sean later unwittingly unveiled himself after the defeat of Bass resulted in his leader disguise collapsing. Unwilling to surrender, due to anger and fear that the world hated him due to his past experiences, he attempted to jack up the servers beyond capacity, putting himself and Lan at risk of the radiation. At 200%, however, Bass and the servers got out of his control after it transformed into the Multibug Organism Gospel. After the defeat of the Multibug Organism also called Gospel, the final boss, it is revealed that he created Gospel after his family died in a plane crash and he became an orphan ostracized by society. By using the disguise of the Internet, he was able to recruit his members while appearing as a powerful man rather than a young boy. When he explains to Lan about his family, he is seen holding a photobook after he lost his Gospel leader disguise. He then considered suicide, largely because he still believed that the world hated him, although Lan vowed to be his first friend... after he has atoned for himself. After he underwent a trial (with him being given a slight bit of mercy in terms of punishment due to his motives and backstory), Mr. Hikari started to suspect that Sean may not have been entirely acting on his own accord, and that someone else may have been manipulating him (apparently suspecting that the man manipulating him was none other than Lord Wily). ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 In this game, Sean was visiting Mr. Hikari inside the Beach Hospital, telling his story to him. In this conversation, Sean, confirming Hikari's earlier suspicions, reveals that someone else was actually manipulating him in carrying out Gospel's plans. Sean later on comforts Lan along with Mamoru, Mayl, Yai, Chaud and Dex outside the hospital after MegaMan supposedly dies fighting Alpha back at the WWW base. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Sean appears as one of the contestants, where he uses FreezeMan as his NetNavi. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Sean is completely absent in the anime, but his '''Gospel leader' disguise appears as a robot, known as Kid Grave outside Japan. Kid Grave was created by Lord Wily to believe he is the leader of the Grave (Gospel) organization while being manipulated by the real leader and disguising his identity, similar to what he did to Sean in the game. When Wily no longer needed him, he revealed the truth to Kid Grave and disabled him, leaving only an empty shell. After the defeat of the bug beast Gospel, Bass jacked-in to the robot, and used it ever since to move in the real world, making some appearances during MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. Kid Grave is last seen in the second episode of Rockman.EXE Stream, when Bass uses the robot to invade an area from where he will be able to reach Duo. When Slur approaches Bass, Kid Grave and the computer it was connected to are damaged, causing the robot to fall and release smoke. It's unknown if Kid Grave was repaired after Duo undid the damage he caused to Earth, and what was done with him afterwards. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (manga) Sean appears in Volume 4 under the fake name of Kei Yuki until Volume 6. He is said to be a child prodigy and is helping the NetPolice in many investigations. He is bright and cheeky and has often said some scathing comments in a blunt manner. Because of this, he gets on the bad side of Lan, MegaMan, Chaud and ProtoMan and they all have at least once more or less beaten him up. Gallery Sean concept art.png| Concept art of Sean Obihiro. Lord Gospel concept art.png| Concept art of Lord Gospel. Notes and references Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Bastion